


Carpool

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: :), Alex owns a foundation, Fluff, M/M, Parent AU, Playdates, carpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex and John are driving Philip and his friends home.





	

Alex was lying on the floor. His computer was in front of him, and one of his employees, a woman with long blond hair, was talking about a new nonprofit that gave kids toys. She was facetiming him because he had called in sick.

     “I’d be a very nice thing to put on our brochures, and I know you and your wife have a son.” She said.

     “Husband.” Alex corrected.

     "What?"

     "Me and my _husband."_

     “Oh.” She paused. “Um, yes, of course. Husband. Anyway, I know you have a son. Think about him. Wouldn’t you love to give stuffed animals to kids like him?”

     “I said I’d think about it, Mae.” Alex frowned, remembering something. “Um, yes, I’ll think about it. I have to go. Bye.”

     “John!” He called, shutting the computer. “We’re carpooling.”

     John was not fully awake. Alex had woken him up when Alex got up that morning, and he had fallen back to sleep soon after and had then failed to wake up. John worried about how little Alex slept, Alex worried about how much John slept.

    “Wha? Carpooling? Isn’t it Theo’s week?”

    “Theo’s sick.”

    “So’re you.” John stumbled out of bed. “I called in sick. There’s a difference.”

     “You’re not sick?”

     “No.” John was tired, and was not in the mood to understand Alex. “You own the company. You don’t have to call in sick.”

     Alex tapped the car keys against his leg.

     “John… “

     “Allexx…”

     “John, get dressed…”

     “Okayyyy…”

     ———————-

“Philip, let George sit by Dosia.” Alex sighed.

    “But I want to sit by her!” Philip complained.

     “Then sit on her other side.”

    “But I need to sit by Pip!” George protested.

     John smiled tightly. “Philip, why don’t you sit on George’s lap or something?”

    Philip looked conflicted. “Um…” He looked at John. “Can I sit on your lap?”

    Alex shook his head. “Nope, sorry, illegal.” He looked at his watch. “Now, if you guys are going to play, we have to get going. Philip, you can sit in the middle. Let’s go.”

     ———————–

Having George over was always interesting, especially with Dosia too. Philip would, at the beginning of their play date, go back and forth between the two of them, but he would always choose George. Alex wasn’t sure if this was just the fact that George was male, or something else. He didn’t really care.

     He was satisfied where he was, which happened to be sitting next to his husband on their old sofa, writing a scathing reply to Jefferson’s email, and listening to his son. His son. His husband.

     Yes, he was satisfied.


End file.
